True Love never Dies
by MadaSakuForever
Summary: What happens when one of the leafs best anubu is kidnapped by the akatsuki, and even worse she thinks she is in love with the leader Madara? Is this true love? Or will this True love die due to other men after Sakura, and the leaf searching for her? Rated M for: langue, sexual scenes,


So guys this is my first ever fan fiction I have shared to the general puplic 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS!~

Chapter 1:

Snow fell quickly around Kohona, I looked up the dark sky and cheerfully yelled "I LOVE THE SNOW!" Suddenly I heard someone yell 'SAKURA-CHAN!" I looked behind me and saw my annoying yet loving teammate Naruto running to me. He finally reached me and was panting. His breathe visible in the cold crisp air, he caught his breathe and finally said "Sakura-chan, I was wondering i-if you maybe wanted to go on a date?" I sighed, this was the millionth time he has asked me on a date and for the millionth time I would say no. His crystal blue eyes looked deep into my green emeralds and I said "Naruto, how many times do I have to say no before you finally realize I don't want to go on a date with you?" He chuckled and said "You will say yes one day, BELIEVE IT!" I giggleed and rolled my eyes. Suddenly an Anubu appeared before us and said "Haruno Sakura, Lady Hokage has a solo mission for you." I hugged Naruto goodbye and ran straight for Tsunade-Sama. I felt the wind pick up and shivered. I finally arrived at the hokage tower and Tsunade was waiting for me. I ran as fast as I could to her and said "Good Moring, Tsunade-Sama!" I bowed to her and she said "Sakura! Quit being so formal and give your master a hug." I smiled widely and hugged my master tightly. Her warm embrace always made me feel as if she was my mother, I let go of her and said "Tsunade-Sama, what is my mission?" Her face went from cheerful to stern "The akatsuki are starting to make a move, you as my best anubu are to spy on them and report to me if anything happens!" I nodded and said "When do I begin this mission?" She looked at me and said "NOW!" I did a few hand signs and appeared in my bedroom. I began packing clothes, and thought 'The akatsuki have a hideout in the hidden sound village, I can pack my clothes and rent a hotel room in the Sound. I'll have to be careful, Sasori is still holding a grudge for killing him and him having to come back to life as a human. And I know Sasuke has not killed Itachi yet. I finally snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a warm touch on my shoulder, I quickly turned around and there stood Rock Lee holding my shoulder grinning. Lee said in his cocky voice "Sakura-san, please be careful on your mission! And please accept this gift!" I looked and in his hands he had a cherry blossom pendant. I smiled and said "Lee, I'm sorry but I can't take this." He looked disappointed. I knew I was about to do something I would regret but I can't bear to see someone like him so sad. I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tightly. I quickly let him go and Lee was a bright pink. I giggled and said "Well Lee, I have to go now. Goodbye."

I did a few hand signs and left him with a puff of smoke. I giggled when I was at the front gates. I waved goodbye to the guards and began my journey to the sound village. The snow was still falling and was beautiful. The sound of my feet crunching against the untouched sheets of snow was amazing. It was like I was in my winter wonderland. I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed the man in front of me and I fell straight on top of him. I was bracing myself for him to yell at me for not paying attention to the road but he just chuckled. I blushed madly and looked at him. His dark raven hair was about down to his shoulders, his onyx eyes looked like _**his**_, but this mans eyes were filled with kindness and warmth while his was only filled with hate and despair. I had to admit this man below me was hot! I blushed again and said "I'm so sorry!" The man chuckled again and said in a hypnotizing voice "It's okay." I finally said "I-I-I'm S-Sakura!" dammit! Why the hell was I stuttering? The man smiled and said "Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. My name is Madara." I spoke without thinking "SUCH A CUTE NAME!" Madara smiled and said "Thank you, cherry blossom" I thought "DID HE JUST CALL ME CHERRY BLOSSOM?" Suddenly a man approched us, I looked at his cloak, black with red clouds. I told whispered to Madara "Stay down, I'll protect you!" Madara smirked and whispered "Oh really?" Before I hear what he said I launched a punch at the akatsuki member. He moved quickly and I made a crater in the ground, I looked around and saw Madara standing next to the akatsuki, I was about to scream at Madara to move, but then I noticed what he was wearing. My mouth dropped, the man I was on top of was wearing a black robe with red clouds everywhere. But even worse the blonde akatsuki said "Leader-Sama, what should we do with this girl?" I bit my lip, THE MAN I CALLED CUTE WAS THE LEADER OF THE AKATSUKI! I knew that I had no chance at fighting them both, especially the leader! I took out a smoke bomb and threw it at the two men. I ran as fast as I could but I could sense Madara's chakra behind me. And he was getting closer and closer. I finally realized that I left all my clothes behind. I moaned and stopped running forward and started running back to the spot where I met Madara. I quickly ran past Madara and he smirked and yelled "Cherry blossom, Why don't you come here?" I froze. I couldn't move, was it Genjustu? But when? Madara caught up to me and said "Sakura, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. " His eyes turned blood-red and then I realized_ Madara was a Uchiha_. I slowly started to fall unconscious, I couldn't fight but I said "D-Damn you U-Uchiha Madara."

(Madara's point of view)

I picked up the beautiful cherry blossom bridal style and said "Deidra, grab her bags, we are taking her back to the hideout." Deidra nodded and said "She can be my new toy, hnn." My blood began to boil I thought 'HOW COULD HE EVEN SAY THAT ABOUT MY SWEET CHERRY BLOSSOM. Wait, did I just say _my _cherry blossom? Whats happening? Why is this girl making my blood boil, yet making my stone cold heart melt?' I gave Deidra a glare and said "Hmph, you can fly back to the hideout." Deidra didn't need to be told twice. He hopped on his clay bird with her bags and flew away quickly. I quickly began to disappear with her in my arms, her warm breath blew into my face, her breath smelt like strawberries. I wanted to try something, but what if she woke up? I would have to take the chance. I leaned down inches from her lips, I could smell the strawberries on her breath it was hypnotizing. Right before our lips were about to touch, I arrived at the hide out and Deidra was staring at me. He yelled "What are you doing?!" I bit the inside of my jaw and lied "I was giving her mouth to mouth because she wasn't breathing, the sharigan affected her too much." Deidra snickered and said "Yeah sure." I threw him a dirty look and he apologized. I said "Let's go to sleep, we can talk to her in the morning." Deidra asked "Where will she sleep?" I replied quickly "In my room in case this brat decides to escape." Deidra frowned and said "But I want her in my room!" I gave him an evil glare and he gave up. I made him throw her bags in my room and laid her on my bed. I gently laid next to her and pulled the covers over us. She still is shivering. Maybe if I did that she would stop shivering. I pulled my cherry blossom Sakura into my chest and wrapped my arms around her. She smiled in her sleep and stopped shivering. For the first time I didn't have a nightmare. The morning came all to fast. I woke up to being punched across the face. My cherry blossom yelled "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? KNOCKING ME OUT, THEN DOING CRAP LIKE THIS?!" She picked me up by my collar and said "At first I thought you were cute but then I find out you're a UCHIHA and you are the leader of the Akatsuki?!" She slapped me hard, leaving a pink hand print on my pale ! Suddenly the door bust open and Sasori and Itachi came running in. Sasori used puppet strings to tie my cherry blossom up and she screamed. Itachi duct taped her mouth shut and said "How nice to see you again my cute little pinky." She muffled something but I couldn't understand her, all I saw was her beautiful pale cheeks turn pink. My blood began to boil and I growled "Itachi thats enough!" Sasori walked up to Sakura and said "I will never forgive you for killing me!" I thought to myself 'I should get Sasori to watch over her, he hates her and won't touch her.' I smirked and said "Sasori, Your job is to now watch over Sakura 24/7." Sasori growled a little and said "Yes, Leader-sama."

(Sakura's point of view)

Sasori grabbed me and out me over his shoulder. I whimpered but he ignored me and carried me to his room, Itachi followed behind us with my bags. Sasori sat me down hard on the bed and started putting my clothes into a dresser. He threw a dress at me and said "These are your clothes for the day!" He untied me and said "Change now!" I blushed and said "In front of you?" He said "YES! Why do you care?" I blushed and began taking off my shirt, I quickly slid the dress on and slid my shorts off. Sasori blushed a bit but turned away. I looked at my dress, of course a boy would pick this. Sasori picked my red strapless dress that ran down to my thigh. Sasori looked at me and said "Oy! Stop zoning out!" Sasori walked up to me and got in my face. He said "Don't think I like you or anything, Leader-sama is making me do this!" Sasori was inches from my face. I was about to kick him but I lost balance and landed on him. And worst of all our lips touched! HE JUST STOLE MY FIRST KISS! Sasori accidentally said "That wasn't that bad..." I slapped him and ran away. I ran and ran and ran until I ran into someone. It was Madara! I didn't really care if he was a Uchiha or even a akatsuki member, I just needed someone to hold me. I wrapped my arms around Madara and started crying. Madara began brushing out my hair with his fingers and said "Shh, Cherry Blossom stop crying. Everything will be okay." I looked up at him and he wiped away my tears with his fingers. He smiled kindly and said "Cherry Blossom, what happened?" I fell to my knees and he fell too. But he kept his arms around me. I said "I was in Sasori's room changing and I tripped and his lips touched mine, and that was my first kiss, and now it's ruined." Madara's face turned red and said growled "I'll kill him!" I punched him and said "SHUT UP BAKA! IT WAS A ACCIDENT!" Madara stopped stroking my hair and loosened his grip on me. He leaned down and gently kissed me on the forehead and whispered "Everything will be okay cherry blossom, but if you ever hit me again, I'll kill you." I gulped and nodded slowly. Itachi came walking down the hallway and said "Leader-sama, there is someone here to see you." Madara stood me up and walked me to Itachi and said "Watch her, while I handle this. And don't let her out of your sight!" Itachi nodded and started walking me back to his room. I finally said "I-Itachi?" Itachi looked at me smiled and said "Yes, pinky?" I frowned and said "Why did you call me cute when I first got here and was tied up?" Itachi blushed a little and said "Well you see, I thought I would say that because you are and if I called you that and you were not tied up, you would most likely pumble me to pieces." Itachi let out a nervous laugh. I blushed lightly and said "O-Oh." WHY THE HELL AM I STUTTERING? THIS IS AN UCHIHA! I HATE UCHIHAS! It was silent all the way until we reached his room when I finally asked "Itachi, who is here to see Madara?" Itachi didn't answer. "Itachi? are you going tl answer my question?" I knew he wasn't going to answer me unless I did something. Finally it clicked. I walked over to Itachi and said "Ita-kun? Are you going to answer me?" Itachi blushed and didn't say anything. UGH HE DIDN'T CRACK! I walked closer and hugged him tightly and looked up and said "Ita-kun, Why are you not answering me?" Itachi opened his mouth to say something but then stopped himself. GRRR! NOT WORKING TIME TO GO TO EXTREME MEASURES! I pushed Itachi against the wall and hopped in his arms. I batted my eyelashes a few times and said in a seductive voice "It-ach-i-." I sounded out his name and he looked at with blushing madly. "I moved my face inches from his and said "Answer my question, pwease?" Itachi blushed multiple shades of red and finally said "HE IS WITH SASUKE!" I hopped off of Itachi and said "Thank you!" So _he _is here? I finally get to kick his ass for breaking my heart!

End of chapter 1!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED~


End file.
